


Temporarily Permanent

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: The boys have their big day in court.





	Temporarily Permanent

 

It’d been a long time since Mickey or Ian had to dress up for court. They put on their best suits. Their only suits. They polished their shoes. They tidied their hair. 

“Hey. You look great.” Yev grinned brightly at the two of them as he stepped into the living room. He wore his best black jeans and a smart white button down shirt. 

Mickey twisted his fingers anxiously until Ian reached out to grab his hands. “Wish I could hide these fuckin tats.”

Yev chuckled. “You said that right before my first parents’ evening at school and then you charmed the panties off of Miss Staples. You’re fine.”

“Where’s Blake?” Ian asked Yev. 

“Right here.”

Blake appeared in the doorway with a nervous smile on his handsome face. His hair was neatly combed and he looked every inch the potential teenaged model. 

“You scrub up good.” Mickey smiled. 

“You too. You steal that suit?” Blake teased. 

“Ready to go?” Ian clapped his hands to move the group along. It was the moment of truth and none of them was admitting to being scared. They headed to the door but Blake stopped abruptly. 

“Mickey, you got a second?”

Ian smiled at Yev. “We’ll wait in the car.”

When they were alone Blake cleared his throat and addressed the man who had been the defining presence in his life for the last few months. 

“I want you to know...everything you’ve done for me...it’s not for nothing. If it doesn’t work out today and I have to leave, I’m not going back to being the kid I was. So I, uh, I guess I wanna say thanks. For changing my life.”

Mickey swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded once. 

“Come here kid.”

Blake went to him and Mickey pulled him into a very firm and very brief hug. 

“You’re always welcome here. If you have to live somewhere else that’s fuckin shit but you’re still one of us. Okay? You still got a job. Still got us.” Mickey choked out his words. 

Blake hastily swiped at his eyes and nodded. “Sure. Thanks.”

“Let’s do this.” Mickey set his features into grim determination. 

 

The familiarity of the courtroom did nothing to settle Ian and Mickey’s nerves. Good things generally didn’t happen in these places for them. The public gallery was full and Ian couldn’t hide his grin when he saw Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl, Liam and Mandy all squashed into the front row. He waved at them and trembled inside at the love he felt for his weird and wonderful family. 

Judge Gloria Marquez was presiding over their case and she looked like a tough nut to crack. She looked to be in her late fifties. Old enough to be around when Mickey and Ian were younger and regular courtroom visitors. She gave no indication that she knew either of the men but that didn’t mean she wasn’t storing it all up for later. 

Alice Burton was first up to present her review of the case. She detailed Blake’s situation at home and how living with his ultra-religious adoptive family had become untenable. 

“As per protocol, I visited the family to inform them of the proceedings involving their son. Mr Adams made it clear they would not contest the matter. Unfortunately there appears to be no opening for mediation at this time.” She told the judge, who immediately glanced at Blake to gauge his reaction to hearing that his family effectively wanted nothing to do with him. So much so that they had no interest in finding out who had applied to have him stay with them. He schooled his features to remain impassive but inside he was crushed. Alice went on to give her report on the home visits and Blake’s progress with his GED and his apprenticeship, which was now a legit city endorsed program. 

Judge Marquez read over some notes and fixed her stare on Ian and Mickey. 

“Mrs Burton, given the obvious concerns I have after reading the background checks on Mr Milkovich and Mr Gallagher, what are your observations of the family set up?”

Alice smiled genuinely. “My observations have been overwhelmingly positive. I appreciate the concerns you are referring to, however both men have made great changes to their lives and it has been many years since they were in trouble with the law. Both men have meaningful careers, Mr Gallagher is a paramedic and Mr Milkovich is the manager of the auto shop where Blake Adams currently works. They are respected members of their community and participate in youth programs at the local LGBTQ center. The have primary custody of Mr Milkovich‘s son, Yevgeny, who is seventeen and has never been in trouble with police. I have no hesitation in recommending their application is passed.”

Mickey felt his stomach swoop with butterflies and he scrambled for Ian’s hand. Ian squeezed it reassuringly and allowed a small smile at his partner. 

 

The broke for lunch and Alice joined them for a cup of something that passed as tea in the cafeteria at the courthouse. 

“What do you think?” Blake bit his lip anxiously. 

Alice squeezed his wrist gently. “She’s a fair judge. We just have to do our best.”

 

The afternoon session began with Mickey and Ian’s criminal history, as well as Ian’s mental health reports, being dissected in minute detail. Judge Marquez was a closed book and read the reports like they were the fuckin sports pages. The positive vibes from the morning session had faded and were now replaced with absolute certainty that Blake would be in a group home by the end of the night. 

Ian wasn’t sure what was going on when the next person to testify was Trevor. He knew that Trevor had written a reference for them but he didn’t expect him to turn up in court for them. 

“The fuck?” Mickey hissed under his breath. 

Judge Marquez addressed Trevor with a knowing smile. Like she actually knew him. Suddenly Mickey was on the edge of his seat. 

“Give me some background on your relationship with Mr Gallagher and Mr Milkovich.”

Ian’s heart sank. This couldn’t end well. 

Trevor smiled almost shyly. “I met Ian Gallagher around ten years ago. We dated for a couple of months but primarily over the years our relationship has been a mutual interest in helping the gay youth of Chicago. I met Mickey, Mr Milkovich, through Ian. It’s my understanding that they have been in a committed relationship for some years.”

“You dated.”

“Yes ma’am. It was a brief thing but we remained friends.”

“Tell me about Blake Adams.”

Trevor’s smile grew in size and confidence. “Blake is a remarkable young man. He’s resourceful, capable and has a great sense of humor. He’s a great kid to have around at the project. His skills as a mechanic are really something. I’m delighted he’s part of the apprenticeship program.”

Blake sat in the gallery and blushed. He wasn’t expecting such strong sentiment from the man he’d given attitude to more than anyone recently. 

“Based on your knowledge of the home situation, what are your thoughts on this application?” The judge asked Trevor. 

He met her gaze and held it. “I back it 100%. I know their history, but they are good people who made bad decisions when they were young and forced to hide who and what they were. Now they have the opportunity to make it better for Blake and I endorse that completely.”

Mickey froze in his seat, his grip on reality hanging on by a thread. He never expected Saint Trevor to come out to bat for him. His jumbled thoughts distracted him until Blake standing beside him alerted him that Trevor had left the box and Blake was heading there to take his place. 

“Hello Mr Adams.”

“Good afternoon ma’am.” Blake smiled in greeting to the judge. 

“Your case file makes for some very interesting reading. Mrs Burton has spoken of your family situation. Do you have anything to add?”

Blake gripped the railing. “Um. Just that I know I can’t go home. My family won’t accept that I’m gay and I can’t not be gay. I thought I could, and I tried for a while, but I couldn’t live like that. I was faking it and I was miserable. That’s why living with Ian and Mickey and Yev is what I want more than anything. They let me be.”

Judge Marquez offered him a small smile. “What’s life been like for you lately?”

Blake grinned involuntarily. “Amazing. Normal. I go to work with Mickey. Yev helps me study for my GED. Ian has been teaching me to cook, given me driving lessons, going out for runs with me. They’re my family.”

“Where do you see yourself in the future?”

Blake bit his lip and held onto his nerves. “I want to make something of my life. I don’t want my Dad to be right about me. That I won’t amount to anything because I live a life of sin. I want to learn my trade at the shop. Get a proper job, it would be great if I could stay on where I am but even if I can’t at least I have skills now. I want to make Mickey and Ian proud.”

“Thank you Blake. Do you have anything else to add before I make my ruling?”

Blake took a breath and nodded. “Just thank you. To Mickey, Ian, Yev, Trevor, Mrs Burton. And you, ma’am. For doing all this for me. I’m sorry for the bad things I did before. I know I have a temper and I get frustrated but I’m working on that and I want to be better. Thank you all for the opportunity.”

He stepped down and immediately left the courtroom. 

 

Yev slipped out of the courtroom after Blake while the judge was summing up. She had an hour before the end of the day but warned that if she hadn’t made her decision by then she would not be rushed and would adjourn until the next day. 

Blake was pacing in the corridor when Yev found him. 

“Hey. You did good.” He smiled. 

Blake trembled. “I didn’t know it would affect me so much.”

“It’s okay. You’re fine.”

“I wish you could hug me.”

“I can.” Yev obliged and wrapped his arms around Blake. They kept it at that and when Yev released Blake he felt the tension seep away. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Yev smiled calmly. 

 

Judge Marquez called the court back in with twelve minutes to spare. Blake wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad sign but he was ultimately happy that it would be over today. 

“I have reviewed all of the reports and recommendations in this case. I am hereby in a position to award guardianship of Blake Adams to Mikhailo Milkovich and Ian Gallagher on a temporary basis pending future reviews to be conducted by the Department of Family Services. I initially award this guardianship for a period of three months. Mrs Burton will submit her reports to me by the end of May this year and I will review my decision. I expect all parties to remain on the correct side of the law and follow all recommendations given by Mrs Burton. You are all dismissed.”

 

Blake was in a state of shock. His entire body juddered with the wild range of emotions hitting him at once. Relief that he wasn’t going to be forced to go home to his parents or another group facility. Overwhelming joy that he got to stay with Yev. Absolute gratitude and happiness that Mickey and Ian were now responsible for him. But most of all he was feeling utterly blown away by the effort these people had put in to get him set up in a safe place. They wanted him enough to fight for him. It was making him fizz inside just to think about that. 

“You okay, kid?” Mickey touched his arm gently. 

Blake smiled at the older man, grateful for his efforts to be slow and gentle when he was so spooked. “I’m fine. What about you? You got this whole big responsibility now.”

“You just keep doing you Sunshine. I’ll figure it out.” Mickey smirked and slung an arm around Blake’s neck. 

 

After hugs and tears at the public gallery, mainly from Fiona and Debbie, they headed to the diner for a huge family meal. Blake was surprised to see Svetlana appear soon after they arrived and watched as she hugged Mickey and Ian. 

“Blake.” She greeted with her standard icy glare. “You look after my boys, yes?”

Blake grinned and nodded eagerly. “Of course.”

Fiona provided plate after plate of food and they all had their fill. When it was getting on for leaving Mickey pulled Yev to one side and handed him twenty bucks. 

“Take him out for a couple of hours.”

Yev took the money and stuffed it back in Mickey’s pocket. “I can pay for my own dates.”

“Okay. Don’t come back before midnight.”

Yev cringed. “Understood.”

 

“I wonder what my therapist would say about this.” Ian muttered as he gripped Mickey by the hips. 

The older man scowled down at Ian. “The fuck? You bringing your therapist into this? When I’m riding your dick?”

Ian chuckled. “You like it a little extra spicy when you’re emotional. It’s funny.”

“I ain’t laughing. I’m tryna fuck you.”

Ian slid his hand over to Mickey’s cock and stroked him firmly. “So fuck me.”

Mickey ramped up his efforts and Ian’s eyes rolled back in his head. It didn’t take long for them to the feel the crashing waves of their orgasms. Ian held Mickey close, cradling his head to his chest and holding him there as he panted for breath. 

“I love you, Ian.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.”

“Thanks for backing me up with the whole Blake thing. I know it seems weird. Me...wanting to do this for a stranger...”

Ian snorted. “Weird? It’s not weird. It’s the most understandable thing in the world to me Mick.”

“Huh. Why’s that then?”

Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s bare skin. “Because you have so much love to give. And Blake needs that love. He deserves it. Just like you did. I wish there’d been someone there for you like you are for him.”

Mickey sniffed back his tears. “I had you.”

 

 


End file.
